poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Connor (Genisys)
' Sarah Connor' is the mother of John Connor, who lead the Resistance to fight Skynet in the War against the Machines. History :See also: 'Sarah Connor (Original Timeline)' 1973 A T-1000 was sent back to 1973 with the mission to terminate Sarah as a 9-year-old. To counter this, a T-800 was sent to protect her. Although her parents were murdered at her father's cabin, she was saved by the T-800. In the following years, he trained her for combat and informed her about Judgment Day and her role in defeating Skynet. Over the years she looks to him as a father figure, naming him "Pops". Together, they prepare for the arrival of Kyle Reese in 1984. 1984 Once the original T-800 arrived in 1984 to terminate Sarah, she and Pops quickly dispatch of him with Pops fighting the T-800 while Sarah took it out with a 50 caliber sniper rifle. Meanwhile, Reese arrived expecting the timeline, thinking he was there to save the helpless waitress version of Sarah. Instead, he found himself immediately pursued by the T-1000. He was saved by Sarah and Pops. Sarah informed Reese that the timeline had been reset and she wanted his help in preventing Judgment Day from happening. The T-1000 tracked the trio to their safe house, but ends up being destroyed by a trap set by Sarah and Pops. Sarah then revealed to Reese that she and Pops had created a rough version of the Time Displacement Equipment and they plan to travel to 1997 to stop the creation of Skynet and Judgment Day. 2017 Both Sarah and Kyle ended up manifesting in the middle of a highway and were immediately arrested. While in custody, they learned about an app called "Genisys", which Kyle remembered from his alternate memories that "Genisys" was a new form of Skynet. John Connor arrived the hospital and helped them escape. It seems that John traveled back in time right after Kyle did. It is during this time that John accidentally revealed to Kyle that Kyle is his father. Pops showed up and shot John, revealing that John had been transformed into a T-3000 Terminator by Skynet in the guise of Alex. Sarah, Kyle, and Pops managed to escape John with Sarah noting that John Connor is no longer humanity's last hope, but Skynet's last hope. The trio went to a safe house to collect weapons in order to destroy Genisys. While stocking up, Kyle confronted Sarah about the fact that she lied to him about John's parentage. She told him that John was the one who really manipulated him as John did so to ensure his own existence. Kyle admitted to being in love with Sarah, but she pushed him away because she said that she was afraid that he would die like in the previous timeline. John tracked them to their safe house and they proceeded to run from him using a stolen school bus. John caught them on the Golden Gate Bridge where he sabotaged the bus, causing the bus to crash. Sarah and Kyle were saved by Pops, but they survived and were arrested again and transferred to police station for further interrogation. This time, they were helped by Detective O'Brien, who remember them from 1984 as he was saved by Kyle and Sarah. On the way out, they ran into the young Kyle Reese, who was afraid of all the gunshots. Sarah told him to run and not look back. After a helicopter chase with John, they went to the Cyberdyne building, where Genisys was being created. John came for them and almost killed them, but Pops slowed him down by trapping both of them in an electromagnetic field created by the prototype Time Displacement Equipment. While the two was struggling, Sarah and Kyle rigged the building with explosives. At the last minute, Pops was thrown into a pool of Mimetic polyalloy before John was killed by the electromagnetic field. Sarah and Kyle managed to find shelter in a bunker right as the building explodes. Trapped in the bunker, Sarah and Kyle believed they are about to die due to the lack of air, but they were saved by Pops, who had just been repaired and upgraded by the Mimetic polyalloy. The trio went to the home of the young Kyle Reese, making sure he knew that Genisys is Skynet. This completed the loop for the adult Kyle's memories. Sarah mentioned that she could now choose the life she wanted before she and Kyle shared a kiss, indicating that she still chose to be with him. Sarah, Kyle, and Pops then drove off. Trivia *Sarah Connor (Genysis) will meet Brian, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Brian Griffin's Adventures of The Terminator: Genysis. *Sarah Connor (Genisys) returns in The Great Wild West Adventure. Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Orphans Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:The Terminator Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Snipers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Life Savers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Time Travellers